


catch-up

by maboroshishi, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Angst, M/M, Ordinary AU, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Догонялки с одиночеством.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	catch-up

— Дурацкая судьба, не находишь? 

Весенний холодный воздух забирается под воротник, гоняет мурашки по коже. Такахиро дергает за длинный конец кашемирового шарфа, затягивая петлю на шее плотнее — задохнуться или согреться. 

— Наша. 

Такахиро остается только закатить глаза, но он их просто закрывает. Мацукава спустя годы все еще тот тип романтика, которому хочется свернуть шею. Больно. 

— Мы даже не встречались никогда как нормальные люди. Почему мы продолжаем натыкаться друг на друга всю жизнь? Это так раздражает.

Мацукава печально улыбается в голубое небо. 

— Мне нравятся эти догонялки, Макки. 

— В догонялках кто-то убегает, а кто-то догоняет. Это основа, — не соглашается он. — У нас все не так. 

— Мы оба убегаем. 

Такахиро вздыхает. 

— Нам по тридцать пять. Это глупо.

Порыв ветра швыряется в лицо лепестками сакуры, и Такахиро закатил бы глаза, теперь уже от банальности происходящего, но такой уж сезон. В лицо романтикой сейчас получают все.

— Можно перестать бегать, как вариант. 

Такахиро не смотрит на него, но слышит в голосе улыбку. 

— У тебя жена.

— А у тебя диссертация, — парирует абсурдностью аргументов Мацукава. — С Алисой мы развелись еще в прошлом году. Я говорил тебе, а ты опять все забыл, Макки.

Говорил, говорил. Любую информацию о Мацукаве Такахиро старается выжечь, как потенциально опасную. 

— Как она?

— С Куроо всем живется прекрасно. Ты же знаешь. 

Такахиро морщится. Сам расставил копья, сам на них и налетел с разбегу. Он уверенно сворачивает к деревьям. 

— Я не говорил тебе про диссертацию.

— Тебя сдал Ойкава. 

Кто-то избавляется от информации, которую в него пихают, кто-то собирает ее по другим, словно изголодавшись. 

— Тебе идет, — Такахиро чертит неловкие окружности над своей головой, намекая на отросшие кудри Мацукавы, слышит его тихий смех. 

Они останавливаются у цветущего дерева. Такахиро очень хочет закончить этот разговор, эту случайно-неслучайную встречу, очень хочет… Чего же?

— От тебя у меня каждый раз сенсорный шок, Иссей. 

Почему-то называть его по имени всегда так странно. Будто спустя годы возвращаешься к любимому месту, — а там все по-другому.

Такахиро наклоняет цветущую ветку, зарывается в нее лицом, прикрывает веки. У Мацукавы рука дергается к карману, где лежат сигареты, но он ее останавливает. 

— У тебя сенсорный шок, а у меня вечный синдром Стендаля, что из этого больше похоже на комплимент, Макки?

— Скорее на проклятье, — смотрит, наконец, в глаза.

Мацукава подходит ближе, кладет ладонь на его щеку — и целует. 

Такахиро задыхается под Мацукавой на его же кровати, цепляется за плечи дрожащими пальцами и не может прогнать оглушающие мысли из головы. В который раз за все эти годы он здесь? Сколько раз до этого он был в той квартире, которую Мацукава снимал, учась в универе? А дом его родителей? Там они впервые переспали, и тогда же Такахиро почему-то решил, что они будут вместе всю жизнь. Какая жестокая формула слов: «быть вместе». 

Были? Нет. 

Вместе? Определенно, да.

— Макки, Макки, Макки... 

Но кто-то же все-таки _был_? 

Алиса, Тендо. В университете — Сугавара. Кто-то еще. Но не...

— Хиро.

Мацукава целует жадно, горячо, везде, где получается, гладит грубыми пальцами — до невозможности нежно. Такахиро ловит его губы, прижимает к себе ближе за шею, скрещивает ноги за спиной. Есть какая-то невообразимая честность в их наготе. В том, какой светлой кажется кожа Такахиро на фоне смуглости Мацукавы.

Он меняет их местами, не выходя из Такахиро, тянет его за руки, целует каждый сантиметр, целует пальцы, раскрытые ладони. Такахиро кажется, что он не выживет сегодня, что он умрет здесь и сейчас, не выдержав этой оголенной честности, нежности на грани колотых ранений в сердце, этого отчаянного неумения быть одинокими в городе, из которого они так и не смогли уехать. 

Небо светлеет рассветной акварелью, когда Такахиро сбегает от уснувшего Мацукавы. Кашемировый шарф свисает с шеи безвольными параллелями. Кажется, завязывать сейчас петли на шее — даже для тепла — попросту небезопасно.

Жизнь не останавливается ни на секунду, новый день настает — и в нем все совсем иначе, хоть и кажется, что абсолютно так же.

Он сбегает — в который раз? Так надо. Так необходимо. Иногда, чтобы сохранить что-то важное, необходимо это разрушить. Мудрость, которая приходит вместе со временем, вместе с зажившими шрамами на сердце.

Он доходит до той цветущей аллеи, до того дерева, где ветви снова подчинились законам гравитации, и трогает пальцами ту из них, на которой осталось его дыхание.

Лепестки хрупкие, срываются так легко, падают в рукав, на волосы, залетают под воротник. Такахиро тянет ветку к себе и оставляет поцелуй на бледных цветах.


End file.
